


Shining Metal

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, becuz Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Can Colossus blush? Let's find out.





	Shining Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Short Poolossus fic inspired by this tumblr prompt: "I’m sorry, but that was adorable."

Deadpool let out a moan that would have put the best porn stars to shame.

“Jesus christening _fuck_ , these are the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted- and I’m Canadian!”

“Language, Wade, children are here!” Colossus complained from behind the stove. And noises, he should have added, because Wade kept moaning loudly, mouth full of said pancakes.

Negasonic made a disgusted face and Yukio giggled, both of them drinking orange juice from an “I’m with her” mug. They were sitting at the kitchen table with Wade, but only the latter was facing Colossus.

“Mh- Seriously, you are a man to marry. Husband and dad material right there,” Wade said, licking the maple syrup off his lips.

Colossus’ cheeks _sparkled_ , and unlike Edward Cullen, it actually looked good.

Deadpool froze, fork stopped halfway between his plate and open mouth. “Are you _blushing_?!”

Colossus’s metallic skin glittered even harder and he crossed his huge, muscular arms over his flowery apron, which was a hilarious contrast. “I am not.”

Wade gasped. “Did I just witness our choir steel boy lie?” he jokingly asked Negasonic and Yukio.

“Sure looks like it,” Negasonic replied in the same tone, head turned towards Colossus. “I thought lying was against the X-Men rules…” Yukio completed innocently.

The poor guy looked genuinely distressed and disappointed in himself. “It is!!!” He sighed as he uncrossed his arms. “I… apologize. Thank you for compliment, Wade.”

“You’re welcome, _Daddy_.” Deadpool stuck out his tongue and sprayed chantilly cream on it while making intense eye contact with the giant mutant.

Negasonic muttered a grossed-out “okay, that’s too much for me” and walked out of the kitchen, Yukio close behind her, giggling.

Flustered, Colossus blushed again and nearly knocked the pan off the stove in his confusion.

Wade barely managed to swallow the cream before he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, but that was _adorable_.”He got up and, as much as his pink bunny slippers allowed it, walked seductively up to Colossus. “And hot. You’re so hot in this,” he said, tugging at the apron.

“Wade, please…” Colossus grumbled half-heartedly. He was _blinding_ in the morning sunshine, both literally and figuratively.

Wade ignored the empty protests and put his hands on the giant’s rock-hard pecs, looking up at him to sing:

“ _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, ruin my black hole like it’s the Death Star!_ ”

Colossus turned into a human disco ball.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being slightly delirious from sleep deprivation, hence the silliness


End file.
